The People's Hero
by Madamestang
Summary: Edward Elric is a vigilante the people have nicknamed The Shadow. Lieutenant Roy Mustang is in charge of the squad trying to capture him. A game of wits ensues as each tries to stay one step ahead of the other. Eventual RoyEd and possible yaoi later on but rated T for now for language. Modern Au.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was written spur of the moment so I haven't thought out the whole plot. I may or may not continue it after the next chapter. For the sake of the story I have changed Ed's remaining automail limb to be his arm instead of his leg so he can move stealthily. Feel free to make any suggestions if you see something that needs improvement. I realize that in this chapter Roy is in ultra passive mode. I wanted to kinda get across that the identity of the vigilante (or lack thereof) was weighing heavily on his mind. We'll see more dialogue and action from him later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the bar scene. All rights to it belong to Muse.**

The sound of Ed panting was drowned out by the police sirens. He hurried to the apartment complex just ahead and swung himself up to the fire escape telling himself not to look down. _Superpowers my ass_ he thought as he tentatively, but quickly, made his way upwards to the top story. When he reached the window that belonged to him he opened it and dove in. "What the hell possessed us to get an apartment on the top floor?" he all but growled at his little brother sitting at the dining table doing homework.

"Cheap rent." Al replied not missing a beat, "Sounds like you had a close call."

"Damn cops. I wouldn't have to run if they'd quit treating me like a threat." Ed griped as he got a drink from the fridge.

"You knew when you started they'd view you that way. Amestris has never been kind to vigilantes."

Ed grunted not bothering to reply. Al was right of course, but he was in a stubborn mood and therefore determined to be a sour grape.

**Roy**

"She's gone."

Lieutenant Roy Mustang was crouched at the museum entrance when Sergeant Hawkeye approached him with the report.

"Damn it. She's always one step ahead of us. Have Havoc and Breda finish the sweep, we're heading back to the station." Roy stood and checked his watch. 9 o'clock. If he hurried and wrapped things up he could still make it to the bar with Maes if only for a little. Over the years their Friday evening meeting had become more "maybe" and less "steadfast tradition", but they both did their best to make it when they could.

An hour later, Roy was ensconced in their usual spot nursing his second bottle. The bar they frequented was tamer than most, filled mostly with people trying to relax after long work hours. From the moment he'd arrived Maes had ambushed him with pictures and stories of his "darling daughter Elysia". Roy tried to pay attention, he really did, but the vigilante incident from before was weighing heavily on his mind. His squad had taken over the investigation after it had gone unsolved for almost a year, and he knew the Commissioner was unhappy with the lack of results. He was brought out of his reverie by Maes' observation, "Your girl isn't here tonight."

Roy turned to the small stage near the entrance to see that instead of the usual brunette, a voluptuous redhead was stepping up to the mic. He couldn't remember the brunette's name half the time, but Maes had jokingly started referring to her as "Roy's girl" because every time they came she sang in his direction. It had been disconcerting at first, not to mention annoying, but Roy had grown used to it the way you would a squeaky floorboard.

More beer and an endless flow of stories later, Roy was almost catatonic when a soft, crooning voice filled his ears and jerked him to attention.

"_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine. You may be a sinner but your innocence is mine."_

Roy all but whipped his head around to see that the source of the bewitching voice was a young man with an acoustic guitar. Even in the dim room he could tell his blond hair was shimmery like sunlight on water. His eyes had been closed but as he reached the chorus he opened them, leaving Roy breathless. Golden, half-lidded eyes caught the stage light.

"_I'll make you feel pure. I want to exorcise the demons in your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."_

"He's good isn't he?" Maes' voice was like a glass of ice water in Roy's face. He looked over to see his friend leaning sideways trying to get a good view. From a few tables over a guy said, "He can satisfy my desires anytime." producing a round of laughter from the surrounding customers. Roy felt like delivering a well-placed kick in the ass to the guy. "Let it go." Maes was studying his face in the way that made Roy feel exposed. Unwilling to be subjected one again to his friend's scrutiny he stood. "I'm going to the bathroom."

The late September air nipped at him as he let the door swing shut behind him. He'd stared into the mirror for a full five minutes wondering at his reaction before heading out the back exit. Movement to his left caught his eye making him turn defensively. Gold eyes met his. _God they're even more breathtaking up close_ Roy thought as the blond pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on. He cleared his throat and Roy's attention was drawn down to his lips. _I'll make you feel pure_. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He finally said and had the satisfaction of seeing the young man's lips quirk upwards.

"You're not interrupting. I just got here too. You'd think I'd be used to the dim lighting and smoke, but they still give me a headache so I foot it as soon as I can."

"Do you sing in bars often?" He said by way of conversation. The young man had a rumbly voice that Roy felt in the pit of his stomach. The irresistible urge to keep him talking took over him.

"It's been a couple of years since I started." Roy delivered a silencing smack to the law enforcing side of his mind that made him question if the young man was of legal age to enter the bar. Now that he had a closer look at him he noted that the blond looked no older than 18. "Names Edward Elric."

"Lieu-Roy Mustang." He extended his hand half expecting Edward to shy away from the gesture but he shook it good naturedly and it didn't escape his notice that it was firm and cold even through the glove.

"Roy we should lea-"Maes came barreling through the exit, eyes immediately zoning to their connected hands. Roy sheepishly cleared his throat and retracted his taking a step back. Sometime during their short exchange he'd gotten closer to Edward.

"I've, uh, got to get back. I'm supposed to do a few more songs before I can call it a night. It was nice meeting you." And just like that he was gone leaving Roy adamantly refusing to be disappointed for not being able to stick around for the remaining songs. No, no matter how entrancing his voice was he was _not_ going to be interested in him.

"Let's go." He said leading Maes down the alley towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Shadow Strikes Again!" The headline commanded Ed's attention as soon as he walked into the bookstore with Al for their Saturday morning ritual. Ed refused to produce an outward reaction, but deep, deep down he was irked. Not at the fact that the newspaper was pinning the attempted robbery on him, he was used to that. The media was a jumbled mess hardly ever getting the story right; half the time they were blaming him and the other half they spent mocking the police for letting "The Shadow" do their job.

What bothered him was the sensationalism being stirred. People were wild with theories as to his identity, his reasons, his background, and on and on and on. All that extra baggage let the story get lost in the shuffle. What he'd wanted was to right the wrongs being done. People were suffering left and right and all the masses cared about was making up shit about him having superpowers.

"It helps." Al's quiet voice said from behind him. "People think you're a girl with supernatural abilities. It helps to keep your identity concealed." Observant as always, not to mention right. Ed favored him with a smile. "I'll get us some coffee while you hunt down that book."

The scent of freshly ground coffee beans permeated the air lifting Ed's mood a little. The café attached to their favorite bookstore was a huge plus, and he and Al had been coming every Saturday since it opened three years ago. They'd pick a book and pour over it while drinking coffee or eating sandwiches. It reminded him of when they were little and they'd discovered their father's books for the first time. The fulfillment he felt when finding something new was always present here as it had been back then. He waved at the counter attendant who already knew to bring his order to their table.

The back corner was their usual spot, but as he approached it he saw there was a man already there. Recognition hit him. "Roy Mustang." He said, surprising himself as much as the raven haired man. Those dark sapphire eyes were the last thing he'd thought of before falling asleep the night before and now they were on him. Ed was by no means gay, but the first thing he'd noted was how attractive Roy was. The second had been his eyes. Ed wondered at the weariness in their depths. It wasn't very obvious, but Ed knew the feeling well making it easy for him to pick it out in others.

"Edward. You look very at home here. Let me guess, you're here to drink coffee and lose track of time absorbed in a book."

"Guilty as charged."

"Black coffee?" Roy tipped his head in the direction of the barista bringing two cups over.

"Uncanny. Roy Mustang have you been stalking me?" Ed quipped smilingly as he sat down.

**Roy**

Edward's comment brought him up short. He'd profiled him last night, but hadn't meant to allude to it. Although he'd pegged him as the coffee-drinking, bookstore addict he was turning out to be, running into him today was a happy accident. One that he didn't want to botch by acting like a creeper.

"How'd the rest of the gig go?" He said hoping to distract.

"Same shit, different bar. Someone always throws up while someone else tries to take the mic and a fight over a chick with boobs the size of my head breaks out. Granted, it was less dramatic than other places but still very standard."

"Too bad I left. It sounds riveting."

"Oh, it was. I always try to pick the bastard that's going to end up with the girl but somehow I'm always wrong. Even when I pick the guy I think has no chance of winning I guess wrong. Maybe next time you can help."

This last bit was said with a barely contained smile and Roy laughed in spite of the jab.

"Do you perform every week?"

"M-hmm, every Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I have the bars I like to stick to- better the devil you know than the one you don't, no? - but yesterday a friend called in a favor."

"Ah, so you won't be gracing us with your presence again?" teased Roy. Falling into conversation with Edward felt natural, something he hadn't felt in years.

"If-"

"Brother." A voice interrupted and just like that the moment was broken. Edward's attention now belonged to the kid who bore a striking resemblance to him. Roy would've been irritated by the intrusion had it not been for the open expression the kid wore. He was sweet-tempered and level-headed. Mature for his age, probably spent his time keeping Edward in line. As for his forte, science and mathe- Roy forced his brain to stop. _Work mode again Roy?_ He reproached himself.

"Al, this is Roy Mustang."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mustang." Ed's brother extended his hand.

"My brother, Alphonse." Edward said by way of introduction. The way he was beaming with pride you'd think the kid had won a Nobel Prize or something. "Al, pull up another chair."

"No, have this one I have to be on my way already." Roy said standing. As much as he had enjoyed both exchanges with Edward so far, it was best to not get too familiar. "Have a good day Alphonse. Edward, it was nice seeing you again." He said making his exit.

"Roy Mustang!" He'd almost stepped off the sidewalk when he heard his name called in only the way Edward did in that bewitching voice. "Roy Mustang, I don't care if you are stalking me, but you should call me Ed."

"You're not afraid of me stalking you?"

"No, but you should stop." The eyebrow Roy had raised dropped immediately and his mind thought of a hundred denials before Edward plowed on, "You should just come up and tell me that you'd like to meet up. For dinner this Wednesday, after my bar stint." _I'll make you feel pure_

"Oh?" Roy managed without stammering. God knew he wanted to say yes. More than yes. He wanted dinner on Wednesday and the next night and the next. He wanted to be there for his gigs and to have that voice croon to him as he fell asleep. _For fuck's sake, you just met him. Yesterday!_ He wanted to say yes, but someone like Edward didn't need a man like Roy who would devour him, ruin him and take away that light that shown in his eyes. Just like he had with Sylvia.

Gentle Sylvie, no Sylvia, for he had no right to address her so intimately. She'd stayed up nights waiting for him, soothed him when the job haunted him, supported him as he chased promotion after promotion and finally, finally after bending time after time she broke chasing away his peace and taking with her the belief that he could right the wrongs. All this time since she'd left he'd been suffocating and now this breath of fresh air was so tantalizingly close he could just breathe in and… _Your innocence is mine_. Roy forced his thoughts back into place. Edward was leveling him with an expectant gaze, doubt edging his eyes. "And if it turns out it's not what you expected?"

"I'll deal." The blond said, eyes clearing and Roy couldn't hold back the smirk.

"If we meet again, we'll make plans then." He found himself saying. _Please, please let us meet again_.

"Until next time then." Ed said already heading back inside.

"Good-bye, Ed."

"See you, Roy Mustang." That voice called sending shivers up his spine. When Ed said those words, it was almost believable they'd meet again.

**Al**

"Don't leave the bag open! The bread gets hard and then I'll have to put up with you griping about it!" Al scolded Ed.

"Remind me again how old you are? 22 going on 40?" Ed ducked as a whisk flew his way, cackling loudly when it missed him. "Ow, damn it!" The whisk may have missed its intended target, but the wooden spoon sure as heck didn't.

"Maybe next time you'll remember to tie the bag!"

"Fuck you." Which Al translated as, "I love it when you act like my mother." To which Al could only sigh and tie the bread bag.

He waited till his brother was well into his third sandwich before broaching the subject. "Mr. Mustang seemed nice." Normally, he would only keep a sharp eye on his brother's business and leave well enough alone, but something about this time was different. After seeing the way his brother ran after the man, he'd decided the matter was more serious than the short dabbles he'd indulged in before. After a long wait he'd given up on Ed answering when his prodding was satisfied.

"He is. I can tell he was a pretentious bastard in a past life, but he seems nice enough now."

"He's a serious man."

"So give me the run down. I know you've already got your theories about him." He said, reminding Al that although he was the more observant one, Ed knew his brother's ticks.

"Well, he's not a businessman, not open enough, but still white collar. I can tell that whatever his profession is, it requires discretion and confidentiality. And he's observant. He only casually looked me over, but I could tell the wheels in his brain were working on figuring me out."

"So he's like you then?" Ed scarfed down another sandwich before grinning playfully. "In that case, I'll need to be careful. Don't need two of you reading me like a book."

**Roy**

Roy spread the files out in chronological order. So far they'd done nothing but scramble after The Shadow's trace and he'd had enough. It was time to go back to square one and work from there. The door to his office swung open ushering in his sergeant.

"Sir!" Hawkeye snapped to attention. "I didn't realize you'd arrived."

"Just got here a few minutes ago. Don't look like that, I'm perfectly fine. I took Maes' advice and went out for coffee. I even took a nap and went for a walk, so you all can just stop fussing. Now, I'm ready to get back to work. Help me go over these would you?"

Her face relaxed and she picked up a stack. "These were isolated incidents that we have since attributed to The Shadow. There's really no way to pinpoint the beginning, as she could have started anywhere years ago, not to mention the fact that there are too many variables to consider.

"For one, all of the people we believe to be victims of The Shadow have a criminal record. It could be they were attacked by someone else paying them back. Second, due to the fact that they've had trouble with the law, many of the victims may not have made a police report.

"We've pulled these and made them our starting point because they all occurred between 9 at night and one in the morning, all of the victims were acquitted of their crimes, and they all claimed to see nothing but a shadow before being attacked. That was when we began to entertain the idea of a vigilante."

"Alright, let's review the first one."

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It was great seeing them and they made me really happy. I originally thought of having Ed be called The Cat (wouldn't he have loved that?) but I changed it that way nobody could describe him. Can't have Roy catching him so early on after all, but now I think The Shadow is too cheesy. What do you guys think?**


End file.
